The present invention relates to products particularly those for use in contact with the human body.
Surfactant products such as bubble baths, shampoos, shower gels and toothpastes are extremely well known cosmetic products and personal care products. These surfactant containing products are typically provided in the form of liquid or pastes. They are sold in containers to the end user and may be dispensed by the end user. However, the required use of packaging is a disadvantage. From an environmental perspective, waste packaging is a significant problem, despite the availability of recycling.
There is also a desire to provide more ‘exciting’ products which add to the bathing experience of a user. In other words, there is a desire to provide products which offer to the user more than the functional delivery of a surfactant to be able to wash the hair or skin as desired. In particular, the market in bathing products which offer some interaction or entertainment, particularly for children, has grown dramatically in recent years.
In many products, there is a requirement for mild formulations for the skin and hair, which whilst required for adults, also meets the need of children. In particular washing children's hair in the bath can be a difficult process. But providing a product they can play with as well as wash with, is a desirable outcome.
The present invention seeks to provide a solid cosmetic product which can be played with as well as washed with.